Nanase Sakamoto
Nanase Sakamoto VII is a ruling monarch of the Magistra Empire. He possess some of the most powerful leadership trait that led into the revival of the House of Sakamoto, or now the reformed Magistra Empire within Eorzea. Nanase tends to be very diplomatic, tactical, and graceful, which now turns into a figure of speech whenever he tells the Inquisition to do act upon his will. 'LORE' There was once a powerful house of noble within the Garlean Empire, the House of Sakamoto. A very prestige family with fine wealth due to the sly and powerful iron fist reign by Turius Sakamoto VI. One day, Turius was mysteriously assassinated and the entire family was burned down. Little did Nanase Sakamoto VII, his son, knows that his family was murdered while he was a mere squire to another family. A few days later, the family that he was a squire to attempted to murder him. In luck, his illegitimate Elezen half-sister Whispering Wind saved him, and made an escape to Eozora. Grieved with sorrow, and filled with anger, Nanase swore to bring vengeance to the heretic family that tries to d establish his father's hierarchy, and to bring them back to power. He travels across Eozora in order to adventure and recruit new companions, and get as much help that he could possibly gain to bring the Garlean nobles to their knees. HOUSE OF SAKAMOTO Nanase and his half-sister, Whisper, traveled to Ul'dah and theresfor where Nanase finished his Knighthood training, and advanced toward his career as a Paladin. Eager to learn more knowledge, the prodigal Paladin surpassed his Paladin training. He then adopted a Knight to protect his side, and thus her name is Arturia Saber. There were many hidden and drama between him and Arturia to the point it caused her to leave him, and then returned to the House and repent her sins. Nanase has successfully reformed the House of Sakamoto into a powerful dominion within Eozora. However, he still feats trials to his House familia to prove their loyalty. Lord Sakamoto and his half-sister Whisper, now becoming a Chancellor of the House of Sakamoto. During one of their levequests, they ran into Anna Volfield, one of the surviving member of the Hou se Volfield. Anna was House of Sakamoto Royal Dragoon. Excited with her return, Nanase quickly convinced her to return to his service once more, without hesitation, Anna accepted the offer, and served besides him as Field Marshal of the Upper Echelon for a little while. 'RELATIONSHIP WITH ARTURIA' During the time, Nanase became more and more intimate with his apprentice, Arturia. Due to her lack experience of showing emotions, Arturia dwell within the way of pursuing Knighthood, and undermining Nanase's approach. Which soon led to Arturia leaving her former position as Nanase's trusted Knight. With effort trying to knock some sense into Arturia, Nanase sent out his closest officer, Kurisutina Rintarou, and his half-sister Whispering Wind, and half of his legion to find his beloved Knight. One day, Arturia returned, having the understanding to Nanase's affection, and ever since the two have been bonded with each other. Arturia even went as far as promise to Nanase that she will never leave his side ever again. Eventually, the two got married, and the wedding was held in Gridania's Amphiteater. Soon, Nanase finds out that Arturia was impregnated by his child. 'THE WAR AGAINST THE GARLEMAID' As the threat of the Garlean Empire grows, Nanase put his full effort into building his small empire an army to withstand against the assault of the Garlean Empire. Nanase had participated in several defensive campaign against the Garlean, as they come in numbers invading the three major city of Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul'dah. With his tactical decision and his strength in combat, he and the companions of Eorzea prevailed all three invasions, but more to come. As Dalamund gets closer, Nanase desperately trying to unite those who he consider as enemy, and making an effort to travel to Vanadiel to unite more manpower. It is time, in his mind, for a full force invasion against the Garlemaid, and destroy their Meteor Project before it crashes into Eorzea. Nanase left his wife in Eorzea, in effort of having her to rule the Magistra Empire while he is gone to rally more forces to the cause and finding innovative technology for the fight. He fails to realize that soon, Arturia will give birth to his child, and that she has been very ill. As Christina overseen her health, she felt that it will be a difficult birth. Right now, his whereabout is unknown, as Nanase mysteriously disappeared to gather more forces for the war effort.